How Far Is Too Far?
by Unraveling Angel
Summary: How far is Sikowitz willing to go to scare Beck? A small scare is understandable but this is getting out of hand. Sure most normal people would know better than to let Beck risk his life…but who said Sikowitz is normal?
1. Prologue

How Far Is Too Far?

How far is Sikowitz willing to go to scare Beck? A small scare is understandable but this is getting out of hand. Sure most normal people would know better than to let Beck risk his life…but who said Sikowitz is normal?

**So I was watching the iCarly/Victorious episode. (I work as a nanny and the kids are obsessed with Victorious...don't judge.) And I started thinking of how the show would go if it wasn't meant to be ok for elementary school kids. Lots of stories started filling my head but this one stood out to me; partially because I checked and no one has done this story yet (which surprised me) so I wanted to get it up before someone else did. Anyway I hope you like it. This is a short little chapter/preview and if you're interested I'll add more. This is more of a prologue and the rest of the chapters will be from the group's point of view. This just sets everything in motion. There is definitely more to add but it won't be an insanely long story. So let me know what you think!**

Sikowitz sat in the hot tub sulking. He hadn't been able to scare Beck all day and was getting irked. What would it take to scare the boy? He knew it would take something really good. The snake he put in Beck's locker hadn't worked and that thing was poisonous. This had to be something way better…he just didn't know what. As he continued to stew, he saw Beck reach his arm around Jade's waist and pull her close. He watched as Beck and Jade began kissing deeper than they had in class. And he noticed Jade wrap her fingers around her boyfriends arm with a determined smile, a smirk formed on Beck's face. And that little display of teenage hormones gave him an idea. The key to scaring Beck was through Jade.

His first attempts were weak at best. Jade was always around to foil his scheme. Stunt practice in class was useless, despite the fact a few students peed themselves-which amused him to no ends. Jade was fearless and did her stunt perfectly so Beck didn't even break a sweat over it. Telling Beck that Jade was in a car accident almost fooled him and just as that tiny trace of terror was about to cross Beck's face, Jade sauntered in taking her seat in his lap before attaching her face to his. God could these two breathe without the other? They were always lip to lip or at the very least touching each other. If even teacher noticed the PDA it was going a bit too far. BINGO!

He thought he had finally found a way when he stashed a positive pregnancy test in Jade's bag during class. When it fell out Jade had been just as surprised as Beck, she spat her coffee in his face and assured him there was no way it was hers. Beck relaxed but eyed her suspiciously. He was doubtful not scared. Sikowitz finally thought he had found the trick. He kept up with the 'Jade pregnant'-theme but it didn't work. He called Beck's phone claiming to be from the clinic downtown to confirm the test results which sent Beck running to Jade, who this time dashed the plan with a simple laugh and harsh no. The next call was supposedly made from an abortion clinic confirming an appointment date. Sikowitz thought he had Beck on this one when he saw Beck pale slightly and he balled his fists. But just as he was about to pop out and reveal his actions, Beck went running off to Jade who huffed an aggravated sigh and dragged Beck away. They left campus for lunch and when they came back both were happily wrapped up in each other, still wiping the gel off of Jade's baby-free belly. Beck never seemed scared, only hurt and that wasn't the point of the acting experiments.

He was at his wits end and this mission he had become fixated on was taking over his life. He couldn't even sleep anymore. So he was sitting up one night drinking fresh coconut milk and watching CSI when he should have been sleeping. That's when he got the idea. He didn't know if it was from the coconut milk (which did give him some very strange ideas…don't think about it you lose focus) or from the very bloody episode on the screen. The idea of the episode was that a man was framed for murder and put in danger to get him to become less…blah. It gave him a great idea. It would take a lot of planning but he might just be able to pull it off. All he would have to do would be to have someone kidnap Jade and frame Beck. If that doesn't scar Beck then the boy has some serious issues.


	2. Chapter 1

How Far Is Too Far?

How far is Sikowitz willing to go to scare Beck? A small scare is understandable but this is getting out of hand. Sure most normal people would know better than to let Beck risk his life…but who said Sikowitz is normal?

**Yes it is very creepy for a teacher to do this but I see Sikowitz as a creepy person who doesn't quite understand boundaries making this ok to him. He sees himself as funny and sometimes he is but he gets so into character that he crosses the line without realizing it. Anyway from here on out it's from the group's point of view. We know the secrets they don't.**

"Jade, Beck, Tori, André. On stage!" Sikowitz called as the class filled in the room. The students he called hurried to the stage, ready to begin the lesson.

"Place?" the insane teacher said as he kicked his bare feet up on the back of Robbie's chair.

"Airplane" a random student in the back replied, hopeful he was creative enough.

"Subject?" Sikowitz continued, accepting of what he thought was a rather bland place.

"Mid flight annoyances," Cat suggested before launching into a long story about how the last time she was on a plane she found a smushed blueberry muffin in the pocket of the seat in front of her and dared her brother to eat it.

"Ok…Go!" Sikowitz called as the group finished setting up two rows of chairs.

"Ma'am will you please shut that baby up?" Jade turned around and screeched at Tori.

"Honey, I'm sure she can't help it," Beck replied to Jade before turning to address Tori, "I'm sorry about my wife's rudeness but she's afraid of flying. Would it be possible to quiet that baby?"

"I am not afraid of-" Jade began but cut off whimpering as she imitated turbulence and André, who was playing the role of the baby, began to cry loudly.

"I'm sorry but the turbulence woke him up from his nap. He's just a little fussy," Tori smiled at Beck before cooing at André as if trying to sooth him.

"If you don't shut that baby up, I will come back there and shut it up myself," Jade hollered again getting up out of her seat.

"Wow…what a great mother you would be," Tori said sarcastically as she continued to waggle her fingers in André's face and hummed softly.

"For your information I would be a great mother because I wouldn't let my brat ruin other people's experiences eating out or flying. I would be able to keep the thing quiet," Jade barked as Tori stood up and moved out into the aisle area of the plane.

"Now Sweetheart…let's not turn this into a matter of homeland security. Just sit back down and I'll have the flight attendant bring you some Advil," Beck offered standing up as well.

"Good call! Cat, flight attendant, go!" Sikowitz called from his place in the audience.

"Excuse me but I've gotten some complaints. Would you please return to your seats?" Cat asked in her best authority voice…which still wasn't that great.

"Listen to the flight attendant Babe, just sit back down," Beck said seeing this could become a real fight over nothing. Jade and Tori started those a lot and he didn't understand why.

"No Babe. I don't back down from a fight," Jade growled as she glared at Tori.

"Good God woman…you think you would be a good mom? You would probably kill your child before it's a month old!" Tori yelled back as André began to wail again.

"Mhhhmm…interesting. Robbie! Undercover flight cop. Go!" Sikowitz declared as he pushed Robbie out of his chair.

"Miss, you and you're child are an extremely disturbance. I'm afraid I have to taze you," Robbie said as he pressed his hand to Tori's defensive body, who then fell to the floor in seizures as if a charge was flowing through her.

"And for the record I think you would be a great mom," Beck ended as he pulled Jade back down into her seat. André was now whimpering 'Mama' behind them quietly as Tori continued to spaz.

"Yay! Happy ending!" Cat clapped, breaking character and being called off the stage.

"Really because I'm pregnant," Jade smiled before she and Beck began making-out on stage again.

The bell rang and everyone hurried out of the room. Everyone except the pair on the stage, who were still kissing. Luckily they were the only ones still in the room because if not, what was about to happen next would have been mortifying. As Beck picked up Jade's back for her, something small and white fell out. He picked up the stick to inspect it then dropped it quickly.

"What the hell is that doing in your bag?" he asked Jade startled by the small object he had knocked lose.

"What is what?" Jade questioned before spitting out her iced-coffee when Beck shoved a pregnancy test in her face, "Oh my God. I swear Beck, it's not mine."

"Then what's it doing in your bag?" he asked, not convinced.

"I don't know. Look if we don't hurry we're gonna be stuck at the end of the line for coffee which I now need," Jade said tossing the now empty cup into the trash before wrapping her arm around Beck's.

"And that would just be the end of the world," Beck teased as he placed a kiss on Jade's lips.

"For some unlucky person it might just be," Jade mused as they walked towards their usual lunch spot, the pregnancy test completely forgotten.

Beck stormed up to Jade the next morning in the hall. He had just received an interesting call that made it seem like she was lying to him. He was used to Jade's snarkiness-it was something he loved about her-but he never expected her to lie to him about something so important.

"You'll never believe who I just got off the phone with," he said once he found Jade waiting in line for her morning coffee.

"Who…Santa Claus?" Jade asked faking excitement momentarily before resorting back to her early morning self, too lazy to do anything without her coffee.

"No…the doctor's office called. Something you want to tell me?" Beck replied quietly.

"No…why are we whispering?" Jade asked lowering her voice to match his.

"If you don't want it to be a secret that's fine. I just didn't think you would want everyone knowing," Beck continued just as quietly.

"Get to the point Oliver. I'm too tired for word games," Jade said, her voice back at its regular harsh level.

"You're pregnant?" he asked quietly.

"No," Jade responded after a short laugh.

Two days later, Beck got another call. This time he was doing being nice about it. He wanted the truth. He would not let this happen without at least talking first. He went straight to Jade at lunch and stood above her with a small scowl.

"Jade," he said curtly.

"Hey babe," Jade said reaching a hand up to pull his face down to hers. He returned the kiss but fought to remember why he had to talk to her.

"We need to talk," he said as he sat down next to her.

"About?" Jade asked as she raised an eyebrow cooly.

"You are not going to abort our child," Beck whispered to her, his voice strong, determined and even.

"Ok this is getting ridiculous come on," Jade snapped grabbing Beck's wrist tightly and forcibly dragging him to the car.

Jade drove like a mad woman, as she usually does, breaking speed limits and running the occasional stop sign until she finally found what she was looking for. She parked the car and got out before poking her head back in the car to ask Beck if he was just going to sit in the car or come with her, which got him up promptly. The two walked in the small-ish building as went straight to the front desk.

"Hi. There's been some sort of mix-up and my boyfriend keeps getting calls that his girlfriend-me-is pregnant. I am obviously not pregnant," Jade said in her best 'I'm being polite now give me what I want before I bite your head off' voice as she took a step back to run her hands down her sides showing off her body.

"How can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked, taken back a bit by Jade's blunt-ness.

"Can I use one of your machine-thingies to show him I'm not?" Jade stated. I was phrased like a question but Beck knew it wasn't. She would do this whether or not she got permission. She was just going through the formalities so she could say she did ask.

"As long as you make it quick," the woman squeaked out, now feeling intimidated by the small looking girl before her. She was just thankful there was a desk between them or she had a feeling the girl's last comment would've been made with her hands around her neck.

"Do you even know how to work one of those things?" Beck asked as Jade walked up and flipped it on.

"How hard can it be? Put the cold gel stuff on the move that thing around, watch the screen. I've had it done before," Jade said simply.

"You've done this before?" Beck almost choked.

"Relax would you. It was for my heart," Jade responded before becoming too distracted by the task of finding the gel to explain further. Once she found it, she whipped her shirt off and rubbed some on her stomach.

"Do you believe me now?" Jade asked as she moved the sensor around her skin, "Nothing there."

"Yeah…but why would someone go through so much trouble?" Beck asked himself as Jade sat up and began to wipe the gel off, "Here, let me."

"Fifty bucks says it was my dad trying to scare you off," Jade deadpanned while Beck took the tissue and began wiping the gel off her.

"That wouldn't happen," he paused to lean up and kiss her.

"Well if my dad had his way you would never come to my house ever again," she responded still on the 'my dad hates you' tirade.

"And the good news is you can always come stay with me," Beck offered as she hopped down and they walked out hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 2

How Far Is Too Far?

How far is Sikowitz willing to go to scare Beck? A small scare is understandable but this is getting out of hand. Sure most normal people would know better than to let Beck risk his life…but who said Sikowitz is normal?

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I wanted to try something new. I call it pre-writing. I have the entire story written before I post any so that way I know the story won't get abandoned. Anyway, I finally finished it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one will be up exactly one week from now.**

"Come on. Wake up. We're at school," Beck called to the girl sleeping in the passenger seat of his truck.

"What?" she growled, her voice was groggy and her eyes still shut. Obviously she still wanted (and maybe even needed) to be asleep.

"Get up," Beck said rubbing her arm as he tried to coax her into getting out of his car.

"No…too sore," she groaned as she rolled over in an attempt to evade his obnoxious attempts to wake her up. Didn't he know better by now?

"I have coffee," he teased her, placing the cup close enough she could smell it and feel the hot steam on her face.

"Black, two sugars?" she asked, suddenly a lot more awake.

"Exactly the way you want it," he added with a smile. All he had to do was lead her with it like a carrot tied to a stick in front of a horse.

"Gimme," she demanded as her eyes snapped open and her arms flung out for the cup.

"Get out of my car first," he bargained and she was out very quickly for how slowly she had been moving minutes before.

"Coffee," she sighed as she inhaled the scent of her favorite drink. Just the smell alone woke her up enough to get out of the car, and leaning on Beck for extra support, walk into school.

"Oh my God Jade!" Cat screeched when she saw her friend enter the building.

"Hi Cat," Jade attempted to say politely, but she was at school early so that wasn't going to happen.

"Your shirt is so cute! I want one! Where did you get it?" Cat asked as she bounced up and down on her toes.

"Obviously someone had extra sugar on their cereal this morning," Beck whispered to himself earning a nice squeeze of the hand from Jade, her way of non-verbally telling him 'nice one but this is Cat be nice'.

"Oh…it's Beck's," Jade answered still trying very hard not to hurt her best friend's very fragile feelings.

"Why are you wearing a boy's shirt?" Cat asked curiously as she cocked her head to the side like a child.

"It's wear your love's clothes day," Beck offered before Jade could stop her snickering. He knew she would say the wrong thing. Based on her smirk she would probably something about their actions last night.

"Then why aren't you wearing anything of Jade's?" Cat asked turning to Beck with big innocent eyes.

"Oh he is…you just can't see in," Jade smiled at Cat, the opportunity to make that comment woke her up a little more but she was still far from functional for school.

"You're wearing her panties!" Cat blurted out before covering her open mouth with her hands.

"Don't say that word!" Jade barked, covering her ears at the mention of unmentionables.

"Sorry!" Cat squeaked as she ran away, afraid of what Jade might do.

"I can't believe she actually believed that," Beck laughed pushing the hair out of his girlfriend's face. Normally she wouldn't let him but she was laughing too hard to care.

"Well Cat is Cat. She would believe just about anything I tell her," Jade grumbled, her decent mood had gone bad quickly as she looked down at her now empty coffee cup in her hands.

"Empty?" Beck asked, reading her mind had become something he could pride himself on.

"More?" she asked looking up at him from the last drop. It was Monday morning and if she was going to get through the day she would need a whole lot more coffee.

"What do we say when we want something?" Beck asked, not moving from their spot on the stairs.

"It's Monday morning and you pulled me out of your bed for school. If you want to repeat that again tonight you owe me coffee," she explained holding her cup in his face.

"All you have to do is say please," Beck replied ignoring her scoff.

"Coffee," Jade demanded and at Beck's raised expecting eyebrow added a very quiet "please."

"Be right back," Beck said taking her cup and throwing it out on his way out to the coffee cart just outside the school.

As Beck walked out the door he passed a few people that should've made him extremely suspicious but he was too busy thinking about his scene for Sikowitz's class. So when the people dressed in all black entered the school he didn't even notice them. He waited in line for Jade's coffee for what seemed like eternity. He was surprised the bell hadn't rung yet. After buying her coffee exactly how she wanted it and a cookie he hoped could help ease her anger.

"Hey have either of you seen Jade?" Beck asked when he reached the spot he had left his girlfriend and found she wasn't there. Instead she had been replaced with André and Tori.

"No dude. Sorry," André answered shaking his head a little.

"Don't look at me. I choose to see her as little as I can," Tori replied curtly.

"Oh…I guess she went on to class then," Beck said before adding a line directed just at André, "After what we did last night she's probably too tired to stand around."

"Nice," André cheered his buddy on as Cat approached them.

"Where's Jade?" Cat asked the three friends when she realized Jade wasn't with them like she should be.

"We don't really know. She disappeared," Tori answered for the group. Her answer didn't really seem to satisfy the redhead but it distracted her enough to change topics.

"Oh…one time my brother and I went to a magic show and the magician made his rabbit disappear and he pulled in out of my brother's pants. I had no idea how he did it so when I got home I told my mom about it. But she got mad and wouldn't let us go back. And that's why my brother is afraid of rabbits," Cat said somewhat sadly. No one had the heart to explain why her mom wouldn't let them go back to the magician.

"Cool story Cat," Beck said absentmindedly. He didn't care to listen to whatever insane story she had launched into. He was just focused on finding Jade. This was so unlike her.

"I…" Cat began again but just then the bell rang, sending the four friends to their first class of the day and cutting her off. Beck was silently thanking whatever God there was that he didn't have to listen to another story when all he could think about was his missing girlfriend. The coffee and cookie still in his hand sure didn't help him get his mind off of her.

As he approached the classroom, he heard a sound that would haunt him forever. He didn't have to ask what it was or take much time to process what was going on. Then the sound repeated and he went into panic mode. There was a shooter in the school and he had no idea where Jade was.


End file.
